Eons of Time : A Misconception
by Jellytaco
Summary: She wasn't normal, she was impulsive, aggressive. She had anxiety, anger management, which somehow links into Kakashi. She didn't have a Kekkei Genkai or a massive amount of chakra nor a tailed beast inside, all she had was herself. Only herself to blame. Only herself... (It's not a pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

It was cold. So very cold. What does this mean? Am I dead? No, I can't be... this is too warm. It's red? Blood. Is all of it mine? I can't tell, the dark is snickering at me. It's laughing, it's pointing. My fingers coil around something, it's smooth like wood, but soft like feathers. It's crying, wailing. My eye's focus on the creature in my arms. It's wrapped up in a warm pelt, a cat? It continues to cry. Why? I don't understand, I don't like loud noises, they know that. I look down finally. It was small, so small. I could just crush it. Surprisingly enough, people began to clap. Why are they clapping? They're too loud! I fling the screaming child away. Too loud! Too loud! They shut up and caught the child before running out. They all stopped. Stopped... Good.

They began to mutter between themselves. That's rude. So very rude. What were they doing that for? A secret? Rude. So very rude. A man with a mask on began to walk towards me. Who was he and why was he wearing a mask? Rude. So very rude. He was saying something, but to me it was just a low buzz. A hum. He was crying. Why was he crying? I went to touch his hair, but my arms were buckled to the bed. Bed? Why was I tied down? I began to struggle. A struggle that had no victory. Victory. Winning. Losing. A needle was quickly thrust into my arm. It stung, it hurt. Why? A low buzzing of words tried to get through my drifting mind, where fishes swam in noodle juice. Into an empty void. An abyss.

Time. Why did it exist? Eons of Time. So rude. So very rude. They made time, but made sure that we could truly never be on time or be late, it was just a concept. Above me as my eye's fluttered open. Not in a way were it was elegant, but in a way where one opened and the other lagged behind. I groaned as I began to struggle. Why couldn't I leave? I'm fine. I'm healthy. And I'm also hungry. My stomach grumbles with me as I begin to call out. I had been calling for 10 minutes. Why aren't they coming? Rude, so very rude. I look at the wall. Numbers upon numbers. Was there any patterns? Yes. Alprazolam every second day, aspirin every day. At 1200 lunch, 1600 snack, 1930 dinner, except on Sundays, when we would have desert and at 0630 breakfast, then 0900 snack. That must mean that there was a clock. Searching for the device, I began to notice the lack of colours.

0936\. 2 hours and 24 minutes to go. So I will wait. When I began to realize that I was asleep again, I forced myself to awaken. If I don't, I think I might die. My eye's strained to open. When I did, I was surprised to see the silver haired masked man from earlier talking to me. I watch him as he rubs his eye. Was he crying again? I watched as he continued this for another 7 minutes.

"Who are you?" I ask, the words coming off my tongue were dry.

"You're awake?" he asks hopeful.

"I'm also hungry" I say noticing the sandwich at the end of my bed.

"Oh, here" he says unwrapping it and holding it towards my mouth.

I bit into it. It was... tolerable. I continued to eat as he produced a cup of water. I still didn't know who he was.

"I'm so glad you are awake! I'll have to get G** to visit-" he rambles as I frown, growing upset.

"Who are you?" I ask again my voice wavering.

"You don't know who I am...?" he asks as his face drops.

"What do you think I've been saying?! Baka! Rude! SO VERY RUDE" I screech as he stumbles back and guards rush in, the needle came into sight "Get that away from me!"

"Just stay still sweetie, Kakashi make sure she doesn't knock anything over" a nurse says as I kick and struggle.

"Noooo! Help me! GET AWAY" I scream wildly, my mind began process what she was trying to do.

I continued to act wild, waiting for her to advance, she bent down to angle the needle. I lunge at her, head butting her to ground before ripping through the leather restraints I had been working on the whole day. I decided to simply run, glass stabbed into foot as I formed a limp. But no way was I staying here. Freedom will be mine. It is where I thrive, or so I like to think. I began to notice that this Kakashi character was having trouble keeping up with me, we were going rather fast. I flew out of this cage. I could hear someone throwing orders around. Too loud. Too loud. Out there would be quiet. Smooth. Calm. I raced past many people, it was like running on soft grass with a strong breeze in face, it was the feeling of freedom.

The deeper I got, the more I slowed. The breeze gave me pleasant shivers, the birds sang softly and the river gushed quietly, it's water carrying food for plants, that I could eat, survive on. I swam through the river, to the grassy meadow. Climbing up the riverbank, I climb into the grassy blankets and watch the clouds. So peaceful. I fall back, my senses calming.

Who was Kakashi anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto**

I have no concept of time, it is merely a word used to separate us from the animals. But we are animals, the most fearless, the most corrupted, yet some still live in ignorance. I lay here. Still, my chest rising and falling, the hospital gown stuck to me from the dampness of the river. So cold. I hope the sun would rise now. Sitting up, I start throwing grass at the sky angrily, how dare it not comfort me when I need it most, screw the non existent other side of the world that no one ever talks about. I wonder why? Back to the sun. The moon wasn't even here to help me see and I'm pretty sure that I had no daym candles or matches. I don't even know what my chakra affinity is. Not that I have much, I think. Maybe I have amnesia.

Finally, I feel warmth... but not from the sun. I pissed myself. Daym, I messed up. Not that I don't know that already. Strapped to a bed, angry all the time, better face it now, I'm deranged beyond repair and there's nope for a person like me in this day and age. Where we are subjects to judgement. Does that mean they can track me... Back into the river. Stripping the little I have, I ease into the cold water, shit, it's freezing, screw this, I'm leaving. Not putting those pieces of items back on, all natural! I decide to have a little decency, so I put my socks back on. Couldn't have bare feet could I now? I began spinning, freedom was hitting my face and everywhere else for the matter, I feel sorry for the poor bugger who find me, huh, I find that funny. Speaking of which, where was the sun? It still wasn't here. Maybe I scared it off, that's it! The sun fears the great and powerful... Shit biscuits, what the hell is my name and how old am I? Gazing down at my chest, I take note; not saggy. That's good. Heading back to the river, I peek at my reflection.

Well, might as well call me Vampire, because I am as pale as ghost on meth. Not to mention my brown eyes, those I like, the colour of tree's and my hair. Kami-sama, I hate it, so short and green. At least it's an dark earthy green, not a bright green, I could hide in tree's. Yuss. I spot a halo over my head. Turning around I see the sun sneaking up on me. I go to tackle it, see if it can dodge me now!

Turns out, it can dodge pretty well. One day... one day indeed. A loud dog like noise obviously alerts me of a dog, maybe a human. And there goes my peace with nature. So rude. So very rude. Standing up, I begin to walk away. No point running, I have no shoes and I was still kind of dizzy and that bloody sun. One day. I think, I'm happy not knowing who I am, no strings attached to anyone or anything. I don't have any regrets. I hope.

"Over there!" came a voice from the trees "And give her your shirt Kakashi"

"Why?"

"She's naked" the female voice comments.

"And not deaf" I shout "And I don't need clothes and I'm NOT NAKED! I have socks on"

"That's what she said"


End file.
